


Blow Us All Away

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen Fic, Implied Relationships, Jossed, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wally had always loved Francine. Adored her, in fact. She wasn’t the best mother, he realized after he had grown up, but she had loved him a lot and he was loyal and loving her to in return. </p><p>He had been devastated to learn she was dying. </p><p>He had been even more devastated to learn that she had lied about his father being dead - that she had left him and Wally’s big sister (oh god, Wally had a big sister. He had more family than just a mother, one that was periodically absent, something he had always dreamed about) because she had needed a new start." </p><p> </p><p>[Otherwise known as the random plotbunny Ray got that turned into a monster]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Us All Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just a plot bunny I had about Wally becoming family with Flash’s mains and grew into the longest thing I have written in years. *sigh* Please note that parentheses signify Wally’s direct thoughts!
> 
> This is the last thing I’m posting until next week, at which point I will begin to post fics for Flarrow Femslash Week. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Flash or any of its characters, including Wally. The title comes from Lin-Manuel Miranda’s play Hamilton.

Wally had always loved Francine. Adored her, in fact. She hadn’t always been the best mother, he eventually realized, but she had loved him a lot and he was loyal and loving to her in return.

He had been devastated to learn she was dying.

He had been even more devastated to learn that she had lied about his father being dead - that she had left him and Wally’s big sister (oh _god,_ Wally had a big sister. He had an actual family, a father and a sister, not just a periodically absent mother who had been in and out of rehab throughout his entire childhood) because she had needed a new start.

She was dying (god, Francine was _dying,_ was he supposed to just deal with that? Just let her die and pretend it didn’t feel like he was being stabbed by thousands of tiny daggers all at once, because _fuck_ his _fucking_ mama was dying and leaving him) and she wanted him to have a relationship with the Wests (apparently that was his last name too - not Jones. God, what else had she lied about? He hoped his dad wasn’t as much of a liar as his mama was).

He expected a dad and a sister.

He got _a bit_ more than that.

* * *

“Hi, I’m Wally,” he said, hesitant as he stared just right of the older man’s eyes. “I’m Francine’s son.”

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Was this man really Joe West? His...his dad? (He had a dad, he had a _dad,_ he had _a_ dad, he _had_ a dad, _he_ had a dad. The sentence just kept running through his head, because he could say that now - he could fucking say he had a dad and that said dad was alive and he might have been twenty-one years old and an adult but that didn’t stop him from thinking a spiteful _‘suck it, Kylie’_ about the asshole sixth grader that used to make fun of him for not having a dad - he did and she was _wrong)_.

“I’m...I’m...I’m Joe,” the man said as he stepped forward and held out his hand. Wally internally cheered as he shook Joe’s hand, he was right! This was his dad. His _dad._ “This is Iris,” Joe continued, shifting out of Wally’s field of vision so he could catch sight of a petite woman staring at him with scrunched eyebrows and a face that screamed both dismay and befuddlement all at once.

“Hi,” she said, her voice soft.

Wally smiled, a shaky thing that dropped after a second. “Hi,” he said back.

“I just wanted to…” he faltered and looked away. They were both frowning. He glanced at the white couple that was standing next to the door; the blonde woman staring at him with confusion. The lanky man, however, seemed concerned and Wally caught sight of his eyes darting to Iris and Joe. “I don’t know. I guess now’s a bad time. You’ve got company, so…”

Joe frowned and Iris looked shocked, starting to shake her head. Joe took a step forward and held up his hand. “No,” he said. “No, no, no. Come in.”

Wally was so stunned, he almost took a step back before he took a deep breath and walked through the door. Joe briefly touched his shoulder.

Wally caught a glimpse of Iris’s smile, a brief one that she shot at Joe and himself for a brief second, before it dropped again.

* * *

So, it turned out that Joe already had a son. One that very much wasn’t him. It was the white guy Wally had seen with his arms around the blonde girl’s shoulders. No wonder he had looked so concerned - he had lived with the Wests for the last sixteen years.

Wally tried really hard not to resent him for getting the life Wally had wanted. A life with his dad, his family.

It wasn’t that hard once he saw Barry sending him looks, sad ones with his eyebrows drawn and a bite of his lip. It wasn’t that hard once he learned that the reason Barry lived with Joe and Iris was because his father had been framed for the murder of his mother. It wasn’t hard at all once he realized that Barry was in love with Iris and relied on both her and Joe. It wasn’t hard at all once Wally realized that Barry was actually pretty cool and he could see them maybe, sort of, being friends. One day.

Today probably wasn’t going to be that day.

Because today was the day for him and Iris to get to know each other. Or so she had insisted. And while Wally may have been in Central for only a week, he had already learned that one did not just say _no_ to Iris Ann West, not unless they wanted that disappointed look she seemed to have stored away for when she needed it, the one with sad eyes and and a tilt to her lips that Wally wanted to avoid. He was unsure how Joe managed to resist it, but it impressed him.

They were sitting in some coffee shop (one that Iris had been periodically looking around at with a slightly wistful look on her face) and Iris was giggling. He had made Iris giggle. Even if it was over his _ridiculous_ name.

“Rudolph? Francine named you Wallace _Rudolph?_ I guess I won the naming lottery!” she crowed, attempting to hide her laughter in her hand.

Wally smiled sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his head. “Yeah.” He snorted before resting his arms on the table, wrapping his hands around the warm cup of coffee in front of him. “Kids used to bully me pretty hard for my name. Back when I was in elementary and middle school, especially.”

Iris chuckled. “You’d be surprised by how much I understand that. Or maybe it’s not that surprising when you consider that my best friend’s name is _Bartholomew.”_

“That’s as bad as Wallace!” 

“I know!” Iris exclaimed, before taking a sip of her steaming drink. It had some incomprehensible title that Wally had tried to memorize before promptly forgetting it. “Tony used to…” she trailed off, an uncomfortable expression on her face.

“Tony?”

“He was one of Barry’s old bullies...he died last year.”

“Oh,” Wally said, before looking away.

Iris screwed her lips. “Yeah,” she said. “He was a meta and died while fighting another meta.”

Wally perked up at the sound of that. “Meta?” he asked, leaning forward with bright eyes. “Are those the superpowered humans that have been showing up here since the particle accelerator exploded?”

Iris’s eyebrows arched and she nodded, an impressed glint in her eyes as she examined Wally. “Yeah,” she said. “What did you say you were studying again?” she asked.

Wally grinned. “Biophysics,” he said. “I managed to get a scholarship to Keystone City University for it!”

Iris’s eyes widened before she grinned back. “That’s brilliant! But now I have to wonder: why is it that everyone I know is a genius?”  
Wally felt his cheeks heat up and he ducked his head. “I’m not a genius,” he protested. Iris looked at him and rolled her eyes.

“Please,” she said. “You’re majoring in _biophysics_ and got a scholarship at your school. I refuse believe that you’re not a genius. And, it’s weird, because you’re, like the third person in my life in the biology field. Barry did biochemistry, Caitlin got a PhD in bioengineering. Actually, I think Patty may have done something with biology too….”

Wally grinned. “Well, I don’t really know know any of those people, but that doesn’t sound like a bad bunch of people to be grouped with.”

“It isn’t!” Iris exclaimed, beaming.

* * *

Barry sat down next to him, a frown on his face. Wally noticed he kept glancing at the kitchen and how his frown deepened every time he did so. He looked over at him and smiled, an awkwardly endearing and crooked spread of his lips. “So, hi, I'm Barry - ” he began before Wally interrupted him.

“Iris put you up to this, didn't she?” he asked, smirking.

Barry sighed and reached up to massage his temples. “Yeah,” he said. He turned to Wally, his smile slightly wider and more genuine. “Sorry if it looks like I’m avoiding you, it’s just that - ”

“ - it’s just that you’re totally avoiding me,” Wally said with a snort and an eyeroll. “It’s fine, Barry. This must be awkward for you with me here.”

Barry looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “It’s really nothing against you, Wally,” he said, his voice uncomfortably genuine. “I just though you’d want to get to know your family without me hanging all over you guys.”

Iris chose that moment to emerge from the kitchen, a sound of disgust escaping her throat as she stood in front of the sitting boys. She was barefoot for once, with her fists planted on her hips, and Wally was struck by how small she really was and how her petite size did not at all lower her intimidation factor. “Fuck off with your stupid assumptions, Barr,” Iris said, glaring at him. “You’re part of this family and as such are part of Wally’s family - meaning you should get to know him as dad and I have.”

Wally chuckled and turned to Barry. “I really would be happy to get to know you, bro,” he said.

Barry looked at him for a second, his hands fidgeting for a second before nodding. “Ok,” he said. “I’d be happy to get to know you too, Wally - maybe we could even start a ‘what in god’s name were my parents thinking when they named me’ club.” he said, a wicked smile crossing his face.  

Wally choked and started laughing. “Wow, Barry!” he exclaimed, smacking a hand against his leg as he struggled to take a breath. “That was pretty good.”

Iris rolled her eyes at the two of them before heading back into the kitchen, muttering something about stupid boys. An amusingly wary look was in Barry’s eyes as he watched her leave, biting at his lip.

“Yo, what’s up?” Wally asked, hitting Barry’s arm gently.

Barry snorted. “Just thinking that Iris really shouldn’t be in the kitchen. She was never the cook in the family.”

“So, how do you deal with it?” Wally asked, tapping his fingers against his leg.

“Deal with what?” Barry’s jaw tensed.

“Considering her and Joe family while also being head-over-heels in love with her.”

Barry’s green eyes were flinty as he stared at Wally, then he shrugged. “Everyone seems to know that I love with her, I’m shocked it took her so long to figure it out herself. And I still had to tell her.” He dragged his hands along his face.

Wally’s jaw dropped. “Wait, really? But you’re not exactly...subtle. How long ago did you tell her?”

“A year ago. It was stupid and selfish of me, but I couldn’t keep lying to her.”

“How was it selfish? What did she do?” Wally asked, leaning forward.

Barry sighed and raked a hand through his hair. Wally couldn’t help but notice that Barry touched his face and head a lot when stressed. “It was selfish because she had a boyfriend at the time. Everyone was telling me I had to tell her and I was just so jealous...so I told her.”

Wally’s eyebrows arched. “Ok, that’s a little fucked up. So, I’m assuming she turned you down.”

“Of course she did. She loved Eddie, even if I wanted to deny that.”  

“What happened to this Eddie?” Wally asked.

“They were engaged when he died in the Disaster.” Wally knew what he was talking about, everyone knew about the Disaster (capital ‘D’), when a Singularity had opened over Central and destroyed half of the city. Wally felt sick at the sound of his sister’s tragedy. She had lost someone so recently, less than a year ago, and yet she still managed to be so open and kind.

“Damn,” Wally said, before deciding to change the subject. “Anyway, I heard you studied biochemistry?”

Barry perked up. “Yeah! And Iris mentioned you're studying biophysics?”

* * *

Wally walked into the West home to see Barry and Iris sitting on the couch, a latino guy and a white woman next to them,. “Hello?” Wally said.

Iris looked up at him and smiled. “Hey, Wally!” she said. “Come, sit down. This is Caitlin and Cisco. They’re the doctors who saved Barry’s life when he was in a coma - ”

“For the millionth time, Iris, I’m not a doctor and it wasn’t me that saved Barry’s life,” the latino guy, Cisco, said. “That’s all on Cait and,” he scowled, “Wells.”

“Wells?”

Iris frowned. “Harrison Wells. He caused the particle accelerator to malfunction as it did and…” she glanced at Barry, who nodded. “And he was the man who killed Barry’s mom.”

Wally’s eyes widened. “Oh shit,” he said.

Cisco snorted. “That was pretty much my response too,” he said.

Wally stepped forward so that he could be sitting next to Iris. Caitlin smiled at him and ran a hand through her thick light brown curls. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Wally,” she said.

He smiled back at her. “Same for me, Caitlin.”

Wally watched as Iris leaned forward and set a hand on Caitlin’s hands with a bright smile and a glint of something in her eyes. His eyes widened. Oh, so Iris was...okay, that was cool. He never thought he’d have a queer sister (at least this meant when he came out to her, she wouldn’t react badly, which was surprisingly relieving. When did Iris’s opinion start mattering to him? When did he start considering her (and Joe and Barry) his family?).

“Yeah, Caitlin’s a good friend of mine,” she said, tightening her grip on her hand.

Cisco smirked and kicked at Barry, who was staring at the girls with sad eyes. Barry turned to Cisco and Wally watched as the sadness in his eyes transformed to a teasing glint. And Cisco was staring at him with, well, with heart-eyes. Well that was a hell of a love triangle. Or was it a pentagon? Cisco was in love with Barry, who was in love with Iris, who was in love with Caitlin. All this needed was for Caitlin to be in love with Cisco and Wally would bust up laughing.

But, no, Caitlin and Iris’s eyes had a matching glint as they stared at each other. Well, at least that attraction was returned, even if neither of them seemed aware that the other was in love with them.

Looked like Wally had something to look forward to.

He _had_ always enjoyed matchmaking.

* * *

“Linda’s coming home!” Iris sang, dancing around the living room. Barry was laughing from where he lounged on the couch, his feet resting on Cisco’s lap, his eyes firmly on Iris’s joyful form. He still hadn’t noticed Cisco’s lovesick gaze.

“Who’s Linda?” Wally asked, tapping his long fingers against the arm of the armchair he was sitting in.

Cisco turned and sent him a crooked smile. “Linda’s Iris’s best friend and Barry’s ex-girlfriend. She left for Coast City a few months ago after she was attacked. She sent Iris a text about an hour ago that apparently she’s coming back.”

Wally nodded and, smiling, went back to browsing transfer papers from KCU to CCU.

* * *

“Wally, this is Linda,” Iris said, as she gestured to the gorgeous dark-haired woman next to her. “She’s my best friend. Linda, this is Wally, the long-lost brother I told you about.”

Linda turned to Wally and he got caught in the beautiful darkness of her eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said with a bright grin. “Iris has told me so much about you! Barry too, actually. Apparently you’ve made a huge impression on them.”

Wally chuckled and felt his cheeks heat up. “Thank,” he said. “I’ve heard plenty about you too. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Ooh, someone’s charming!” Linda cooed, her eyes lighting up with interest, before winking at him.

“Lin, are you really flirting with my brother right now?”

Linda shrugged. “What can I say? He’s a cutie and I’m a go-getter.” She winked at him again and Iris snorted before the two walked off and Wally watched Iris punch Linda in the shoulder, laughing as she did so.

“Son, did I just see you flirting with Linda?” Joe asked from where he appeared from behind Wally.

Wally jumped and spun around, his eyes wide. “Christ, Joe. Don’t freak me out like that, I’m begging you.”

Joe scoffed at him. “Sure,” he said. “Now, if you could answer the question?”  
Wally stared at him with an arched eyebrow. “Would there be a problem if I had been flirting with her?” he asked.

Joe shook his head with an easy smile. “Of course not. I was just wondering. And that was all I needed for an answer. I fully approve.”

Wally’s eyes widened. “Um, ok? But I just met her, so I’m not planning to make any moves at the moment.”

“Just wanted you to know,” Joe said, before walking away. Wally frowned as he walked away, not saying anything. It was already obvious to him (after less than a month in Central at that) that he and Joe would never grow close as Wally initially had hoped they would. But, in truth, all that mattered to him was that he had gotten a family, an actual fucking family, even if he and his father (his father, he could say that now) sometimes argued, or didn’t see eye-to-eye.

It didn’t make him feel any less wanted by the family. By _his_ family.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [my tumblr](http://queerselinakyle.tumblr.com/). I'm always open to talking!


End file.
